Gabriel and Loki
by ohmyholyhecate
Summary: The tale of two powerful beings and the bond they forge together.


Gabriel first met Loki when the Norse religion was still strong and powerful and Christianity had yet to take off. Believers and worshipers are what give pantheons power, so at the time Gabriel and Loki were at a similar strength but that would change in time.

Gabriel had left heaven not long before and knew that heaven would soon catch up to him if he didn't do something and fast. Which brings him to the present moment. He is located somewhere in Scandinavia with nothing but forest for miles around. No wait, he felt something hiding.

Loki was currently hiding from Thor, he had executed a prank that was in bad taste and had left to Midgard to wait out Thor's anger. No doubt Thor would forget his anger after tomorrow's feast. Loki quickly shrouded himself further when he felt something appear. He went to peer out of the window of his cottage. Whatever it is, it isn't mortal. It took the form of a male of an average height for humans. He almost hurt to look at. He has an internal brightness about him. Loki had heard rumors of beings that shone inhabiting humans as their vessels but he hadn't believed it true. He must be an angel. Loki could only hope he could hold it off should it choose to fight. The rumors said that these beings were immensely powerful even with them not having many believers. This frightens many of the old gods as the pantheon they come from, this Christianity, is gaining in popularity sand in time they'll only rise in power.

Gabriel eyes wondered before he settled on a patch of snowy ground ten body lengths from him. There. One of the so called 'gods' was hiding in what appeared to be a hut. The hut was well enough hidden that it was doubtful that any of his brothers other than the archangels would be able to find it. In a word, it was perfect. Gabriel didn't want to use force on the occupant. If he used his grace, then heaven would be led right out to him, so a peaceful resolution would be best. He went up to the door and knocked. There was a pause before the door opened and a man appeared. He was tall and exuded magick and confidence in himself. There was no doubt in Gabriel's mind that messing with this 'god' would not be a good idea even if he wasn't The God.

The angel had the gall to come straight up to his door and knock. The arrogance. Loki opened the door, making sure he was standing tall as he did. "What are you doing here, angel?"

"Well, I was stretching my wings when I felt something hiding. I decided to check it out and here I am."

Loki could tell the angel was lying, he was the god of lies, of course he could tell he was lying. "I am Loki of Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief" ..."and Lies." Loki added, letting Gabriel know the he knows Gabriel is lying.

"Gabriel, Archangel. Formally of heaven." Gabriel figures it would be best to not tell anymore lies, especially to a 'god' of lies.

"Formally?" An archangel, interesting. He assumes that the addition means that the angels was high up in this heaven's ranks. He would have to try to get on the angel's good side.

"There's a lot of fighting up there after my brother left, so I'm taking a little break," Gabriel said nonchalantly. A little break that he told no one about before leaving. A little break that he shouldn't have taken. A little break that probably puts him as no better than Lucifer in his brothers' eyes.

"I'm surprised that you are allowed a little break." Loki said with the hint a a smirk pulling at his lips.

"It was very surprising." Yeah, surprising that he had gone through with it, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He loves all of his brothers and he can't stand to see them fighting.

It seems as if the angel had taken off without permission. This Loki could work with. "You may stay here until you go back, I will be going back to Asgard tomorrow."

Gabriel wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Come in, have a seat."

Gabriel entered what from the outside had appeared a tiny cottage but the inside was bigger than it looked at first sight. There was a place off to the side obviously meant to cook food. In front of him there was a table with four chairs, only one of which had scuff marks on the floor behind it, meaning Loki was the only one to use the cabin. Behind the dining area there was a doorway, the door was cracked slightly and behind it Gabriel could see what looked like a place for sleep. It would seem the these false gods were unlike angels in that they needed human comforts such as sleep and food. He took a seat in the opposite of the one with use.

Loki observed that the angel looked tired. "If you are in need of sleep, I can create you a bed."

"I do not require sleep or sustenance."

"However I do, I'll be in my chambers until morn."

"I'll just stay here."

And so Loki retreated into his room as Gabriel sat outside in his chair pondering on whether the choice to leave his family was worth it.

As soon as the door closed behind him Loki shielded the room so his magick would not be felt on the outside, before putting up every helpful ward he could think. He then stripped his clothing off and collapsed into bed. He wouldn't sleep, not with an unknown entity in his dwelling but he would rest.


End file.
